The Huntingtons
The Huntingtons are a punk band from Baltimore, Maryland which formed in 1993-1994 in the Maryland/Delaware area by Cliff Powell (aka Cliffy Huntington), Mike Holt (aka Mikey Huntington) and Mike Pierce (aka Mikee Huntington). The band is heavily influenced by The Ramones. History 1993-2005 The Huntingtons debut albums Sweet Sixteen was released in 1996 by Flying Tart Records. A few months later, their first attempt at recording Ramones covers, entitled Rocket To Ramonia saw limited release via the Burnt Toast Vinyl label. At this point the band added a second guitarist, Tom Rehbein (later in Small Towns Burn A Little Slower). After working with producer Mass Giorgini for the band's next album, Fun and Games, Tom was replaced by Brad Ber. After the album's release in the summer of 1997, the band started touring and gained a cult following. Their big break came in 1998, when they signed to Tooth & Nail Records and released High School Rock. After touring for the High School Rock release, the band made a conscious decision to take their Ramones sound to the extreme and released five albums in a one year period. Live: The Good, The Bad And The Ugly, File Under Ramones and Get Lost all made it into stores before 1999 was over. The band also played the first of what would become two shows as Joey Ramone's backing band at CBGB's in NYC. Plastic Surgery and Split were both released to stores in January 2000. During this period the band went through multiple line-up changes before finally settling in for good with Josh Blackway (aka Jonny Huntington) on second guitar and Josh Zimmer (aka Danny #2) on drums. The band spent the remainder of 2000 on the road touring throughout the US and Europe. The spring of 2001 saw the release of Rock 'N' Roll Habits For The New Wave (a collection of newly recorded versions of selected songs from the band's pre-Tooth And Nail era). Upon completion of this record, Josh Zimmer left the band and original drummer, Mikee, came back to help the band with their next record, Songs In The Key Of You, which was released in late summer 2001. Cliffy left the band just before the release of the Songs In The Key Of You record and after a short break, the band regrouped with a new guitarist (Andy Dibiaso) and drummer (Rick Wise) and toured throughout 2002. 2003 brought two more releases from the band: an EP entitled The Soothing Sounds Of... and their final full-length of all new original material, Self-Titled Album. The band ended their 10-year run in 2005 with a 30 song best-of disc entitled Growing Up Is No Fun: The Standards '95-'05 and played its final show at the Cornerstone Festival, bringing back Cliffy on guitar. Reunion & New Releases The Huntingtons called it quits in 2005. Two years later they reunited for a show in Elkton, Maryland and had so much fun that they ultimately decided to keep the band going in part-time "do what we want, when we want" status. Also, the band released a new record on Knowhere Records called Punk Sounds (released digitally through Steinhaus Records) which includes b-sides, rarities and two new tracks. Official remasters of several of their albums have also been released (High School Rock Remastered and 1-2-3-4!: The Complete Early Years Remastered or will soon be released Rock-N-Roll Habits For The New Wave (Remastered). A brand new studio record to be entitled, "Punk Rock Legends From USA" is slated for release in early 2011, 15 years after the release of their debut album, Sweet Sixteen. Members ;Current Members *Mikey: bass guitar, lead vocals (1993-2005, 2007-present) *Cliffy: guitar, backing vocals (1993-2001, 2005, 2007-present) *Jonny: guitar, backing vocals (1999-2005, 2007-present) *Rick: drums (2001-2005, 2007-present) ;Past Members *Mikee: drums (1994-2001, 2009) *Tommy: guitar (1996-1997) *Bradley: guitar (1997-1998) *A. Jay: guitar (1998-1999) *Danny: drums (1998-1999) *Davey: drums (1999) *C.J.: guitar (1999) *Danny #2: drums (1999-2001) *Marty: bass guitar, lead vocals (2000) *JR: drums (2001) *Andy: guitar, backing vocals (2001-2002) *Tom: guitar, backing vocals (2003-2004) Discography Studio albums * Sweet Sixteen (1996) * Rocket To Ramonia (1996) * Fun and Games (1997) * High School Rock (1998) * File Under Ramones (1999) * Get Lost (1999) * Plastic Surgery (2000) * Rock 'N' Roll Habits For The New Wave (2001) * Songs In The Key Of You (2001) * Self-Titled Album (2003) * Pull The Plug (2005) * Punk Sounds (2009) Split albums * Split (2000) * The Soothing Sounds Of... (2003) Compilations * All The Stuff (And More)-Vol 1 (1998) * Big Hits And Nasty Cuts (2001) * Growing Up Is No Fun: The Standards '95-'05 (2005) * 1-2-3-4!: The Complete Early Years Remastered (2010) Live albums * Live: The Good, The Bad And The Ugly (1999) EPs * The Only One (1997) References *Mikey Huntington's year by year history of the band *All Music Guide, The Definitive Guide To Popular Music *PunkMusic.org *Amazon's The Huntingtons Store *Tooth & Nail Records Huntingtons page External links *HUNTINGTONS on Myspace.com Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia